


Making Us Crazy

by shanachie



Series: Honolulu 96731 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-O AU
Genre: Boys being stupid and dorky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Steve gets himself invited to dinner...Williams-style.





	Making Us Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts), [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts), [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> So for those of you who know the story...no I do not have Morrigan back. I do however have an awesome little sister who is learning to be "nice" and lent me her laptop for the evening and possibly tomorrow...so I could type and post what I've finished. :-) I also need to add thank yous to [](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/profile)[illfindmyway](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/)  and [](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/profile)[whogeek](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/)  and [](https://irishjeeper.livejournal.com/profile)[irishjeeper](https://irishjeeper.livejournal.com/)  who have all been keeping me sane. Hopefully I'll have Morrigan back by Thursday. Special thanks goes to [](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/profile)[whogeek](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/)  for loaning me Steve!monster for this chapter and [](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/profile)[illfindmyway](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/)  for assistance with the chapter. All other thanks if I've forgotten goes to the normal people. :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O doesn’t belong to me, but the High School verse does. And the dorky things the characters got up to as teenagers (also Danny moving to the Islands as a teenager) totally do too. “For the First Time” doesn’t belong to me either, but to The Script. And I am told they are Irish and awesome!

“What’cha lookin’ at, Gracie?” Danny asked. He paused behind where Grace was kneeling on the couch and looked over her shoulder. “Crap.”

“That’s a bad word, Danno,” she informed him.

“It’s a not so good word,” he told her. “Come on.” He held out his arms to her. “Go help Ma set the table.”

“Is that the boy you were talking to at the beach?” she asked as he helped her clamber down off the couch.

“Don’t worry about it,” he told her. “Go into the kitchen.” Waiting until Grace had disappeared; he headed for the front door.

Steve was across the street, leaning against a Jeep, a pair of aviator shades covering his eyes. At some point the doors had been removed and a surf board stuck out of the back end. As Danny exited the house, he could almost see the _flight_ instinct kick in. After a second though, the lanky boy shoved his hands into his cargo shorts and slouched even more, watching Danny look both ways and cross the street. “You are like _stupidly_ bad at this,” he informed Steve as he reached the boy, stepping far enough onto the side of the street that he wouldn’t be hit if someone came along.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Steve replied, peering at him over the top of his shades.

“You have…You…” Danny stopped, unable to believe that was Steve’s opening gambit. “Really? You’re right across the street from my house! You’re not even trying to disguise the fact that you’re watching it! My baby _sister_ noticed you!”

“It got you to come outside,” Steve pointed out.

Danny tugged on the top of his hair. “I don’t even know what to do with you. You’re not normal, you’re aware of that, right? People don’t act like this.”

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by someone calling Danny’s name. Danny turned back towards his house, replying, “I’ll be right in, Ma.” Turning back to Steve, he stabbed a finger at him. “Go. Home. I’ll talk to you at school on Monday.”

Awkwardly, Steve scuffed his sneaker on the ground. “I was hoping…”

Both boys looked up as a shadow fell across them. “Danny, who’s your friend?” his mother asked.

“Ma-aa,” Danny whined.

Steve straightened up when he realized who was addressing him and offered his hand. “Steve McGarrett, ma’am. Danny and I go to school together.”

“Among other things,” Danny muttered. He could have sworn the other boy glared at him through the sunglasses, but Steve didn’t say anything.

“It’s nice to meet one of Danny’s friends,” she replied. She turned to Danny, slipping an arm around his shoulders. “Why don’t you invite your friend for dinner?”

“Ma! Ma! No!” Danny waved a hand at Steve who was watching them with interest. “He’s…he’s insane! He’s like…seriously! He stalks me!”

She kissed the side of his head. “Don’t be silly, sweetie. He just came over to visit you.” She smiled at Steve. “Do you need to call your parents?”

“No, Mrs. Williams. My dad’s working and my mom…” Steve ducked his head. “I lost my mom a few years ago.”

She reached out, cupping his cheek. “Oh, you poor dear. Well, you come on in. And you and Danny can wash up. Matty and Grace are already at the table.”

“I hate you,” Danny hissed as they followed his mom across the street. “You are _insane_ and I don’t know _how_ but you have my mom and the rest of the world fooled, but not _me_.” He paused before they entered the house. “My mom’s Mrs. Beckett, not Williams. And be _nice_ to Matt and Grace.”

Steve widened his eyes as he took off his sunglasses. “Why wouldn’t I be nice to them?”

“I never know with you,” Danny replied as he pointed to the downstairs bathroom. He decided it was safe enough to leave him alone for a few moments and ran upstairs. By the time he returned, Steve had found his way to the kitchen and was helping his mother put the last of the food on the table.

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Mrs. Beckett,” Steve was saying as Danny entered. “It’s nice to have some company for dinner.”

Danny rolled his eyes in response and helped Grace who was reaching for a platter. “Gracie, we ask, we don’t reach,” he reminded her.

Matt stared at Steve until Danny kicked him hard under the table. “What?” he demanded, looking at his older brother.

“Stop,” Danny ordered.

“Stop what?” Matt asked. “I’m just looking at your friend.”

Danny pointed at his brother. “ _You_ are acting almost as creepy as _him_!” His finger swung around to point at Steve.

“Daniel, that is inappropriate,” his mother scolded. “Apologize to both your friend and your brother.”

“It’s okay, Mrs. Beckett,” Steve assured her. “Danny and I have had some interesting run-ins in the last few days. I can’t say he’s wrong with his observations.”

She stared at him for a minute, apparently not sure how to respond to Steve supporting Danny before asking, “Danny said you two go to school together?”

“Yes, ma’am. We don’t have any classes together, but he’s got classes with some of my friends. And we have lunch the same period,” Steve explained.

Danny watched in stupification as Steve proceeded to charm his mother through-out dinner. Gone was the bumbling teen that had accosted him and a charming young man sat in his place. Until she turned away that is and Steve smirked at him; winking. Danny shook his head at the balls of the other boy.

_H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU_

After his mother glanced at the clock for the third time, Danny said, “Ma, go. We’re fine.”

She looked at Steve before saying, “You know the rules.”

Danny rolled his eyes in response. “Oh, yeah. That’s gonna happen with Gracie here.”

“Past experience...” she started.

“Ma, I’ve learned my lessons. Trust me. Go to work. We’ll see you tomorrow.” When she still didn’t look convinced, he added, “Do I need to remind you I think he’s crazy?”

“Like that’s a deterrent,” Matt muttered from his seat.

Danny threw him a glare, but his mother seemed a bit reassured. “Fine. If you need something...”

“Call Greg at the office,” Danny finished as she kissed the side of his head. “Have a good night, Ma.”

“Be good for your brother,” she instructed, kissing Matt and then Grace. She started to kiss Steve, but stopped. “Sorry, honey. It’s habit.”

“It’s okay, Mrs. Beckett. Thank you for dinner,” Steve replied.

Once she left, Matt opened his mouth to say something, but Danny cut him off, “Don’t, okay? I don’t need your shit tonight. Clear the table and go finish your homework.”

“Dan-no,” Grace pointed out, “you owe the bad jar.”

Danny dug two quarters out of his pocket and showed them to her, dropping them into a jar on the counter as he passed. “Finish your milk, Grace.”

Once both of them had left the kitchen, Steve asked, “What did your mom mean?”

“About what?” Danny replied as he sorted the dishes and began to load the dishwasher.

“About the rules and past experience,” Steve answered, leaning against the counter to enjoy the view when Danny waved off his help.

Danny froze for a moment, before going back to what he had been doing although his movements were a lot stiffer. For a little while he didn’t say anything. Steve wanted to press him and find out what had happened, but he also didn’t want to drive Danny away from him. He’d already seen examples of Danny’s stubbornness and he had a feeling this would bring it out tenfold.

Finally Danny finished what he was doing and closed the dishwasher, turning to face Steve. “She was referring to some stupid choices I made in the past. And the rules I agreed to because of them.”

Steve crossed the room to him, stopping before he pressed up against Danny. “Can I...”

“Hey! Hey! Personal space!” Danny yelped. When Steve just looked at him in confusion, he placed his hands on the other boy’s chest and shoved him backwards. “Don’t,” he warned. He ignored the feel of firmness beneath his hands, the muscles he wanted to touch.

Steve started to reply to his outburst when they were interrupted by Grace’s running in. She looked from one to the other, then grabbed Steve’s hand. “Come color with me! Come play with me!” she demanded.

“Uuuh. I don’t know,” Steve replied as she tugged on his hand.

Danny gave him a wicked smile. “Oh, go play with her. I gotta finish cleaning up in here.”

Glancing back, Steve allowed Grace to pull him from the room. Danny smiled after them as he heard Grace’s excited chatter from the other room. Turning back to the sink, he took a couple of deep breaths, shaking off the memories Steve’s closeness had brought up and started running the water for dishes. He couldn’t afford the distractions. Steve might be just his type--tall, stacked, and brunette--but he had other priorities now. If he ever needed a reminder about those priorities, he just needed to look at Grace; needed to touch the tags that hung around his neck. He couldn’t afford to give in to Steve. Even if he felt himself weakening.

_H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU_

Shierks of laughter from the other room drew his attention as Danny finished up the dishes. Snagging a towel, he dried his hands as he moved to the doorway.

Grace was standing on the couch, giggling, and obviously trying to stay away from Steve who was on hands and knees before her--growling. She danced away from him, crying, “No! No! Save me from the Steve!Monster, Danno!”

“Save you? Save you?” Danny said with a grin. Swooping down, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. “But you just called for help from the Steve!Monster’s partner!” Spinning her around, he tipped her towards Steve. Grace squealed in reaction, but didn’t fight Danny’s hold.

Watching Danny carefully, Steve draped his arms around the shorter boy and tickled the little girl in his arms. Grace wiggled around in Danny’s hold, finally overbalancing all of them and causing them to tumble onto the couch; Steve on the bottom of the pile up and all of them laughing.

Steve whined low in his throat as Danny landed half on top of him. Wide blue eyes met his hazel ones and then Danny was trying to untangle himself and scramble away. Steve’s hands clenched for a moment, wanting to haul the stocky body back against his, but Grace’s curious, “Danno, is something wrong?” reminded him that they had an audience.

Danny knelt in front of Grace, smoothing her hair, and breathing deeply to calm himself. “Nothing’s wrong, Monkey. Nothing at all.” He kissed her on the forehead. “Steve startled me. That’s all.” Standing up, he pointed towards the stairs. “Time for you to get ready for bed. Say good night, Gracie.”

“Good night, Gracie,” she parroted with a grin. Clambering up onto the couch, she kissed Steve on the cheek. “Good night, Stevie.”

Danny managed to hold in his laugh at the gobsmacked look on Steve’s face until Grace disappeared upstairs. “I think someone has a crush on you,” he said when he caught his breath again.

Steve stood up. “How do _you_ feel about me?”

“I won’t do this. I can’t do this,” Danny replied. He motioned towards the door. “I really think it’s time for you to go.”

“All right,” Steve agreed easily and Danny eyed him warily. “I’m not giving up on what I want though,” he added.

“It might be better if you did. I don’t intend to change my mind.”

Steve reached out gently touching Danny’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. “I don’t know who hurt you or why you won’t let me ask you out, but I’m not done yet.”

“No one hurt me,” Danny answered. “I don’t date psychos.”

Steve smirked at him. “But you say that with such affection in your voice.” Ducking his head, he pressed his lips to Danny’s, then danced out of reach before the shorter man could retaliate. “Good night, Danny.”

Danny’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he got out a strangled, “Ste- _ven_!”

Steve smirked at him again from where he stood by the door. “Think about it. And, Danny, do me a favor? Talk to Chin or even Kono about your tutoring situation. Masters is an asshole and isn’t gonna help you.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.” Unsure what else to say, he watched Steve walk out the door. Turning, he went to tuck Grace in and build his defenses back up; it looked like he was going to have to work harder to keep Steve out of his life.


End file.
